Le maitre des ombres
by Etrelley
Summary: Harry Potter, 1 an, Survivant, a disparu quelques heures à peine après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. A présent, celui-ci est de retour, combattant l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais depuis quelques temps, un groupe étrange a fait son entrée. Qui sont ces personnes encapuchonnées aux pouvoirs étranges ? Quelle est la tragédie dont ils parlent ? Qui sont ces Possédés ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : J'ai eu beau faire toutes les recherches et tests possibles, je ne suis malheureusement pas la fille cachée de Joanne, donc Harry Potter n'a aucune chance de m'appartenir un jour… Dommage T.T

Pairing : De tout ! Hétéro, Yuri et Yaoi. Le principal est un Harry/Tom mais sans lemon, comme d'hab'…

Rating : T pour l'instant.

UA sorcier

Dark Harry, Manip/Dark Dumby

Deux/Trois trucs :

Je suis Dieu dans mes fic', donc si je fais de Rogue un petit rat d'opéra, de Sirius le président américain accro à Plus belle la vie ou de Voldy une gravure de la mode Trans', vous n'avez rien à dire ! Sinon, vu que je ne suis pas encore passée au stade de dictateur ou de maitre utopiste, vous pouvez me faire tout de même part de choses que vous voudriez voir.

Comme d'habitude, je déteste le manichéen, donc pour moi les pires psychopathes peuvent aimer les Haribo et offrir des cadeaux à leurs enfants à noël, où même être fan de cloclo (le film préféré d'Hitler était bien _Blanche neige_ de Disney, hein…), et personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

Je rappelle en passant que j'ai mis le résumé des histoires que je compte faire, donc si vous avez des suggestions pour certaines, allez-y !

~~O~~o~~0~~o~~O~~

Salut à tous !

Alors pour Noël, pas de chapitre du _Fils du mal_ (le dernier date d'i semaines, je pense que ça va ^^), mais une nouvelle histoire ! Et peut-être autre chose… mais on verra au pied du sapin, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

C'est un autre UA, mais très différent du _Fils du mal_. Je ne crois pas avoir vu quiconque qui ai fait quelque chose de ce type, sur ce thème. Si vous en connaissez, je suis avide de les connaitre. Mais bon, vous ne connaissez pas encore l'histoire donc je m'avance un peu là :P

Il n'y a aucun spoil des tomes. Harry Potter à bien vaincu Voldy à 1 an et Albus a bien déposé Harry chez les Dursley, mais la similitude s'arrête là !

Comme d'hab', le prologue + le premier chapitre demain (ou peut-être même ce soir, on verra).

Bonne lecture !

~~O~~o~~0~~o~~O~~

_**Prologue : Le début de l'existence**_

_Douleur… Peur… Souffrance… Du silence… Un cri ? Non ! DES cris ! Qui est-ce ? Qui hurle ? … Maman ? Père ? Non… Moi ?... Pourquoi je hurle ? Du sang ?... Non ! Non… Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est vous les monstres ! Pas moi ! Noooonnn ! Pas lui ! Pitié ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoi… Pourquoi ?! C'est à nous ! Gyaaaaaaaahh !_

…

_Mal… J'ai si mal… qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? … Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Réveille-toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne part pas ! Me laisse pas seul… Pourquoi… POURQUOOOIIII ?!_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

Un rêve, c'était juste un rêve. Il n'y était pas retourné. C'était finit tout ça.

Il se leva et s'essuya le front, puis se dirigea vers une porte à la serrure cassée. Il entra dans une pièce aux murs sals et fissurés. Du carrelage brisé gisait dans les restes d'une douche, le tout éclairé par quelques bougies plus ou moins consumés. Dans un coin, un vieux robinet en céramique ou de l'eau froide coulait encore par miracle était accroché un mur, juste en dessous d'un miroir légèrement noirci. Il se lava du mieux qu'il put avec un gant de toilette, évitant de se regarder dans le miroir. Cela fait, il retourna dans la chambre et enfila une simple tenue Jean/T-shirt. Il ferma le zip et les pressions de ses bottes en cuir et enfila une robe de sorcier épaisse gris-chiné foncée. Elle possédait des manches légèrement évasées et était ceinturée de deux ceintures de cuir fermées par des boucles argentées.

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit un escalier aux marches branlantes, débouchant dans un couloir bordé de quelques portes. Il en prit une sur la gauche et arriva dans ce qui semblait être un vieux salon au plancher griffé par le temps et gondolé par l'humidité. Une cheminée en marbre blanc, vestige de l'ancienne splendeur des lieux, brulait d'un feu réconfortant, entourée de canapés au cuir en partit arraché et de quelques poufs, seul mobilier paraissant récent. Une fille portant la même robe que lui, assise sur un fauteuil bordeaux, tourna la tête en sa direction à son arrivée. Après une rapide étude de sa part, un pli inquiet barra son front, mais ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait de toute façon la réponse : Non, ça n'allait pas. Pour aucun d'eux.

Différentes personnes arrivèrent petit à petit, tous vêtus de ce vêtement gris à la capuche abaissée, saluant les présents. Toutes se posèrent, sur un pouf, un mur, une chaise ou même le sol, et regardèrent la cheminée, comme un adieu. Puis soudain, il se releva et traversa le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment. Tous le suivirent, silencieux. Une fois dehors, il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, laissant le vent caresser son visage et emmêler ses cheveux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils brillaient de détermination. Il remonta sa capuche, cachant son visage dans l'ombre, comme tous ses compagnons. Il tendit ses mains, y emprisonnant celles de deux de ses compagnons qui firent de même avec leurs propres voisins.

ILS les ont brisés. EUX qui prétendaient vénérer les anges en ont tués. Mais les anges seront enfin vengés. Leurs frères déchus y veilleraient. Eux qui étaient morts ou inexistant, abandonnés, allaient enfin exister.

ILS allaient tous payer ! Payer pour le sang, pour la souffrance, pour l'innocence brisée. Ces gens cruels, ceux aveugles, ceux qui jouent aux marionnettistes en riant des larmes des êtres aux bouts des fils.

Et la fin de la nuit vit un groupe d'ombre disparaitre.

La vengeance allait commencer…

_**A suivre…**_

~~O~~o~~0~~o~~O~~

Alors ? Verdict ?

Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, j'en serais très heureuse ^^

RDV au chapitre 1 !

Bye

Ett'


	2. Note

Salut les gens :)

Ce que je vais dire ne vas surement pas vous plaire, mais je ne pourrais malheureusement poster que dans trois – quatre jours. Je devais déjà poster hier mais m'a causé des problèmes… apparemment le site réclame aussi ses vacance XD

Mais je suis actuellement dans l'incapacité de vous fournir le chapitre (et le cadeau de noël) avant ce délai. Primo parce-que j'ai un léger problème avec ma clé USB, rien de grave mais je vais devoir récupérer mes chapitres sur un autre support que je ne pourrais avoir que demain, et deusio parce-que à partir de demain justement, et durant 3 jours, je serais dans une maison près de la mer, mais sans internet x) En tout cas sur mon ordi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de mon GSM mais je ne peux de toute façon pas poster dessus ^^

Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'avais déjà eu des problèmes avec le dernier chapitre du fils du mal, mais comme pour ce dernier, j'espère que le fait que le chapitre du maitre des ombres et l'OS cadeau de noël soient longs vous fera me pardonner :'(

Voilà

A bientôt )

Ett'


End file.
